


What Could Happen?

by Severina



Category: Supernatural, V (1983), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: tvrealm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know that Amy thinks the Red Dust was some hallucinogen I tried in college?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's tvrealm community, for the premise "If Dean Winchester and Juliet Parrish had a baby, that child would be Amy from The Walking Dead." Need I warn that this is crackfic and was literally written in about ten minutes? :D
> 
> * * *

"Are you sure about this, Dean?" Juliet asked, biting her lip as she watched Amy pace back and forth in the living room, her voice animated as she regaled her friends with the news of her upcoming road trip. 

"'Course I'm sure," Dean answered. When Julie only continued staring at their daughter, he rose from the table and placed his hands comfortingly on her shoulders. "You want me to go through it all again?"

"It's not that," Julie insisted.

"I'll go through it all again," Dean said anyway. "Sam and I closed the gate to hell years ago and we made damn sure that we threw away the key, so all the demons are locked up tight. The angels have decided to go back to staying out of humanity's business. And your Red Dust made sure we won't be getting any more visits from scaly lizards from other planets. There's no reason why Amy can't go off and have herself an adventure."

Juliet had to smile. "Do you know that Amy thinks the Red Dust was some hallucinogen I tried in college?"

"Let her keep thinking it," Dean advised. He rolled his eyes. "She can keep on thinking vampires 'sparkle' while she's at it."

"It amazes me that Benny's never given in and shown her—"

"Uncle Benny knows better," Dean said gravely. He gave Julie's shoulders a squeeze before returning to the table and picking up his fork. He speared a piece of apple pie, gestured with his utensil. "Relax, Julie. Let our little girl have her last hurrah before college."

Juliet nodded absently, her gaze returning to her daughter. "She's just so young," she said.

"Amy will be fine," Dean said firmly. "Besides, Andrea will be with her. What could happen?"


End file.
